superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Blanc
Mario Blanc is a a character created by Premonitions and used in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. Personality Rumble is best described as "insufferably optimistic" Rumble has a fierce and driving belief in the power of the human spirit and the wonder of Super Heroics. History Rumble grew up with his parents, and his sister in the Freedom Court Neighborhood of Galaxy City, surrounded by up and coming heroes. He would spend all of his off time hanging around the local heroes, and was even known to Back Alley Brawler by name. The Rest of the Hero community knew him as "tagalong kid" due to him constantly following other heroes into their escapades to be a part of the events. Mario developed a love of super-hroes and a powerful desire to be one himself. He had even made his distinctive goggle/bandana mask as a child and used to wear it when taggging along with the "real" heroes before being advised by the Brawler that wearing a costume made him a target. Sadly he was too old to devote his childhood to martial arts training, and much too impatient. In short, Mario was too hyper to be a "natural" crime fighter. And apparently he wasn't unlucky enough to trip and fall into some random scientific muck. It would seem he was destined to live a rather mundane life, or at the very least, become an esteemed member of the PPD. But fate had another plan for Mario Blanc. Down the street from Mario's apartment building was a small house owned by a local D.A.T.A. scientist. Mario would frequently visit him to listen to news on all the new hero technology. Secretly he was hoping for something he could use to become a hero, but the technician was a good friend and rumble couldn't help but enjoy the time spent telling stories. One Day Dr. Hama showed Mario his newest invention, the Vibro-Concussive gauntlets. Anyone wielding them could throw punches with the force of an explosion, and even throw concussive blasts at high settings. Unfortunately, they were originally designed to be integrated into scrapped plans for powered armor, and Dr. Hama was now shopping them around to different organizations in hopes of putting them to good use. Mario saw his chance to become a true Super-hero and pestered His friend until finally the man explained that the feedback from the gauntlets would destroy his arms unless properly housed in an armored shell, or unless the Boy spontaneously developed defensive super-powers. Once again, it seemed that the universe was conspiring against Mario to prevent him from ever becoming the super-human he always wanted to be. At this point,it seems Rumble's sheer will twisted the universe in his favor. A group of ex-Crey Scientists had set up shop in Constellation Row and were trying to create a bio-enhancer formula that they were currently in dispute wit the Countess over. Crey Industries had claimed the patent on the formula, but the formula and procedure to activate it were originally designed by the team in Galaxy city. They had all but finished setting up their facility and now needed to prove it was the same formula by demonstrating it. This required a human test subject. They put out an advertisement that Mario jumped on with such quickness it almost created a sonic boom in his wake. Of course, its completely illegal to perform experiments on 15 year old children, even if they volunteer, and they sent him home. That most certainly wasn't going to stop him at this point. He ran back home and packed a suitcase and a cooler full of food. In the Suitcase was a tent, a sleeping bag, his sister's iPod and a compatible speaker system, earplugs, and a bat to fend off Vhazilok and Hellions. He set up camp outside their door, and began blasting the most obnoxious, grating bubble-gum pop music he could find in his older sister's play lists. The plan to sonicly torture the scientist until they conceded to his demands would have gone off without a hitch if it wasn't for the Crey infiltrators It seems the Countess had sent operatives to sabotage the team's efforts and silence them for good. Rumble REALLY wanted to be a super-hero. Rumble had a bat.The infiltrators were there to destroy his one hope at obtaining super-powers. even if Back-Alley Brawler had'nt heard about what the boy was doing, and sent in some heroes to help, it's rather unlikely things would have played out much differently. Soon thereafter Mario Blanc's physiology was enhanced beyond that of a normal human's and he began step two of his plan, pester the ever-living HELL out of Poor Dr. Hama. The man eventually agreed to a conditional lending of his Vibro-Gauntlets for the purpose of Crime-Fighting. For the next few months, Mario patrolled the streets of Paragon as Rumble before being accosted by PPD and narrowly avoiding being arrested thanks to the intervention of BaB. He is now a fully deputized, and fully registered, Junior hero and student at Golden Eagle Highschool Powers,Equipment, and Skills Perfected Physiology Rumble's capabilities have been enhanced to slightly beyond the maximum potential of the human body. His body also metabolizes energy more efficiently than normal humanity, allowing him to get by on very little sleep, or even no sleep at all for extended periods of time. He is able to hold his breath for longer periods of time, and his body does not produce lactic acid, allowing him to perform at peak effort for extremely long periods of time. Enhanced resistance Rumble's Skin, bones, musculature, and soft tissue are all stronger than normal and can withstand greater punishment than is humanly possible, allowing him to both use his Vibro-Gauntlets without destroying his arms and trade blows with superpowerd beings in most cases. Though an unenhanced attack from him would probably do very little against someone with superhuman protection. Healing Factor Rumble's immune system takes advantage of his enhanced metabolism to increase is ability to heal. While he takes damage like a normal human being, a broken leg will stay broken, He can heal quicker than unenhanced beings. Meaning what might take some people months to heal he can recover from in weeks, or even days.He can also recover from things fatal to most people if given immediate and supremely capable medical attention. Vibro-Concussive Gauntlets Rumble's Vibro-Concussive gauntlets were invented by Dr. Akira Hama to supplement a proposed Powered Armor Design. Despite abandoning their original purpose, they are powerful weapons in skilled hands. Their casing is composed of a specially designed impervium-composite alloy that protects the kinetic amplifiers within from damage. They recquire a massive amount of power, and thus must be supported by a large, heavy energy source worn as a harness on Rumble's shoulders. At their basic settings they contain the concussive force of a hand grenade and at their maximum setting that of a powerful pipe-bomb. The most common use is simply to augment the force of Rumble's punches so that he can maximize the effectiveness of his blows. Another, rarely used function is to transfer the vibrations into a target by pressing the gauntlets onto a surface, then activating them, channeling powerful vibrations into the object directly. By opening the vent-catches on the back of the fists and front knuckles of the gauntlets, the user can fire concentrated blasts, though this is only capable at the maximum setting, which overcomes even Rumble's heightened resistances and shatters his bones. Fighting Style Rumble's enhanced agility and strength should allow him to dominate most hand-to hand combat situations. Should being the operative word. Rumble has no formal training in combat and instead gets by on the brilliant strategy of "Hit them then hit them harder". Even if he had training, he'd be rather encumbered by the heavy power harness he needs to wear when in uniform,and relies purely on a simplified brawling style when fighting. Out of uniform, he bounces around uncoordinatedly and strikes when he can, doing whatever comes natural to him. It has been noted that without his powers, much of what he does wouldn't be effective, or even possible, in combat. Fighting Will Rumble possesses an abnormal stubbornness and naivete that sometimes is a hindrance and sometimes a boon, due to the "He doesn't know he can't do that" effect. It also allows him to overcome immense pain and resistance, sometimes far beyond his ability, and far, far beyond common sense. Inspiration Rumble is best described as"Kamina gets super-soldier Serum and a stripped down version of The Shocker's gauntlets"